Three Years
by E.B. Rowling
Summary: Three years later and look what's happened. : Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Three years," they'd proudly say, linking arms and grinning

"Three years," they'd proudly say, linking arms and grinning. "Three years of love." With that, they'd turn to each other and kiss each other's cheeks.

The person they were talking to would usually laugh, flushing a bit at seeing such a love scene playing out before them. "Good for you," they'd grin, and Jamie and Aurelia would break apart.

They'd been together for three years, the story of their meeting now on bookshelves across the globe. "Wordless Love" was the name of the book that recorded Jamie and Aurelia's meeting—Aurelia as his Portuguese maid—and the spontaneous marriage proposal that changed their lives forever.

They'd met a short two weeks after Jamie had found his "one and only love" cheating on him with his brother. Promptly, he'd gone to his beautiful summer home. His neighbor had given him a cleaning lady who spoke only Portuguese—Aurelia—and the two had fallen in love by just the few words spoken between them. Soon after they'd parted, both learned each other's languages and, one month after, they'd been married. It was the idealistic love story, and also just what the UK wanted. Aurelia and Jamie had enough money to throw some into a pool and lounge in it.

But there was one thing missing.

"Jamie, I don't know why you're so afraid of this." Aurelia looked distressed, looking at Jamie as if he was some sort of horrible monster that had worn her out. "Don't you want to add to the fame-lee?" The fame-lee was another way of saying "family." Aurelia hadn't yet perfected her English, even after three years in the UK.

"Family," sighed Jamie, rubbing his forehead. "And, it's just… you could have given me time…"

"Didn't you assume? It's been three years. Most people have a three-year-old kid by now!"

"I didn't assume… my … no."

"You don't want a family? A complete one, I mean?"

"We seemed pretty complete to me."

"Come on!"

"I just… can I have some time?" He looked at her pleadingly, eyes wide and mouth smiling gently.

"Sure." She slid into the chair next to him, everything wordlessly resolved.

Just like always.

- - - - - -

David awoke to Natalie, her brown eyes smiling down at him. Her red lips were curved upwards in a sideways, tired smile.

"Hello, there," he grinned up at her. "Why are you here so early?"

"I've brought you biscuits," she replied, "and you've got a meeting in an hour."

"Great. About the biscuits." Henry lay his head back. "Not so great about the meeting."

"It's with the President."

With that, he sat up. "Today? Is that meeting today?"

"Yeah." She nodded sympathetically.

"You're staying out of the room," he said, half-joking, half-serious.

"Ha." She frowned. "But really, I'll stay out."

"Oh, Natalie." Henry flopped back down. "You know I'm kidding."

"Yeah." She giggled nervously. Then, she flipped her arm under his head, coaxing it up gently. "You've got to go now! I've got biscuits."

"Right," said Henry, propelling himself with the thought. "Biscuits."

- - - - -

Judy's cute, blonde-banged face was shining with sweat. She wasn't smiling anymore. She'd just finished up with a particularly hard scene, one full of tears and depression because the main character had died.

"That is it," she said. "If you don't turn down the lights, I swear to God I will come over there and shoot your brains out!"

John was cracking up beside her. The two had become a decently-famous duo; mostly sticking to tragicomedies and romances that got three stars and good reviews.

"Judy," he cried through laughs, "if you shoot somebody's brains out, the world is coming to an end."

She always got annoyed when it came to lights. In all of their three years of engagement and two years of real acting, she'd hated when the lights blared down on her after a stressful day. "Can't we put some mood lighting up?" she was asking. "Dim them?"

"No," the director sighed, cracking his knuckles. His face was set in a weary, sad state—Judy caused him trouble when it was the end of the day and the fifteenth shoot.

"I cannot produce anymore tears under these lights," she replied stubbornly. "I cannot produce any decent acting when you're frigging burning up my hair."

John reached out to rub his hand on her shoulder. "Shh, Judy. Everything's okay."

She looked back at him, her cute demeanor very frazzled. "Can we go?"

"Can we go?" John asked, turning to the director. "Please."

"Yeah," the director nodded. "And it's a wrap!" he called, standing up and shooing everybody away with a wave of his hand.

"Thank god," Judy grinned, linking arms with John. "Let's go."

John nodded to her. "Let's just get this makeup on first."

As the two walked out, Judy was breathing deeply, calming herself. "I'm sorry that I acted like that." She said this every couple days when she got like that, apologetic for her stress.

"It's fine. Really, babe." He rubbed her arm with one finger, his signal that he wasn't angry—not in the slightest. "You might have to apologize to Mr. Simmons, though." Mr. Simmons was the director. "I think he's about to shoot his own brains out."

"Do I have to? Can't I just send an email and one of those happy singing bears to his door? You know… 'Don't worry, be happy! Judy's apologizing!'" She said the don't worry be happy in a singsong voice, making John crack up all over again.

After he'd collected himself, John shrugged. "I think you should talk to him."

Judy, always obliging, and always cute, ran over to Mr. Simmons. "Mr. Simmons," she said, and then continued on to apologize.

Judy and John had been engaged for three years now. They were always discussing the wedding as if it was going to happen soon—"Oh, I want my wedding dress to be this one!" "I think Lilly should be my bridesmaid." "Oh, give us this silverware set when the wedding comes around, Collin! No need to do it now." But it wasn't going to happen soon. They kept setting dates—in six months, in a year, in two years. But they weren't seriously considering it yet. The ring was only a promise that they'd get married some time or another, even if it wasn't in the next ten years.

They were in love, no doubt, but both were hopeless romantics. Love wasn't something to be dealt with so easily. They'd taken the time to know each other, to strengthen to love, to be passionate about one another. They'd broken up once or twice because both believed in "Absence makes the heart grow stronger." Neither had dated in the time of their one-week breakups because they missed the other so badly. J&J were perfect for each other. And their acting partnership only made the "heart grow stronger."

- - - - -

"David." Karen's voice came over the phone, wavering as usual. "I need your child support check."

David glanced over at Mia, who was currently poking her new child—a two-month old little baby—in the tummy. "I'll send it, Karen."

Karen sounded frantic as she cried, "You always say that! I need it."

"Can't you use Timothy's money?"

"I do, but that's not enough. Obviously I do! Are you calling my boyfriend a _dud_?"

_Most all of them are_ is what David wanted to say, but instead, he replied, "No. I'll send it tonight."

"Good. Please, David; you don't know how you support us—"

"I know."

"Thanks." She sounded so upset that David could barely stand it. "But please send it quicker next time."

"I will."

- - - -

Collin hadn't slept in two days. He knew it because he counted down each other, and he was at exactly 48 now. The clock struck twelve as he rolled over, sighing discontentedly.

It had been seven days, four hours, and six minutes since Harriet had broken up with him. She hadn't wanted to stay in the UK, and he wasn't willing to return to the US. He'd known their distance would eventually ruin the relationship. She couldn't stay in Britain forever.

Slowly, Collin sat up and grabbed the remote control. He clicked on the television and lay back, letting the murmurs of the TV waft around him.

"It's 12:00 here at ENG News Station, and we're here with your reporter, Eliza! Eliza's here to interview _Billy Mack_. So, Billy! You're a very unexpected star here in the UK. Beginning with your Christmas song three years ago, you've raced up on the charts again! How does it feel to be returning to stardom? Do you have many flashbacks of your younger years?"

"Oh, all the time," slurred Billy, looking at the pretty anchorwoman like she was a piece of meat. She noticed this and scooted away, but very discreetly. Collin laughed. "I keep thinking of partying with the young folks. Now, all I've got is the oldies!" He pointed to the camera. "I'm talking to you, Elton, you big lug of fat."

The anchorwoman smiled at him. "Oh, are you an Elton close?"

"No. I just go to his parties." Billy brushed some gray hair from his face. "They're nice. All sorts of nice-looking women, dancing."

"Oh. Well!" The anchorwoman tried to smile more at the camera. Collin thought, _She should've been warned of his odd sense of humor._ But obviously, she hadn't been. She looked mystified. "Well," she repeated. "Billy, tell us something about climbing up the charts again."

"Well," he mimicked. "It hurts my hands. I've never been much of a chart-climber. More of a rock-climber."

This was actually funny. Laughs went round at the station, but Collin remained unsmiling. He kept thinking of Harriet. Did Harriet like Billy Mack? He'd given her the CD, but he didn't know if she'd listened to it. Maybe she'd liked it because Billy had a British accent. She _loved_ British accents.

"What's your favorite song you've ever recorded?" the anchorwoman asked, looking at him in a cute way. She pushed a bit of brunette bang from her eyes and rubbed her hand down her bob.

He nodded at her. "Well, _I_ like 'Love is Everywhere.' I don't much like the Christmas version; it's a bunch of—" There was a beep here.

"Oh, 'Love is Everywhere'? Quite the romantic, are we, Billy?"

"Yes, ma'am." He winked at the camera. "I love me some romance!"

Collin sighed and turned off the TV. He was sick of Billy Mack's odd quirks and the anchorwoman's awkwardness. He was sick of _everything._ All he wanted was his beautiful, stupid, hilarious American girlfriend Harriet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Three years," they'd proudly say, linking arms and grinning

"Aurelia?" Jamie rolled over on his side, plastering his face right next to hers on the pillow. He could smell her breath. It smelled of remnants of their chicken dinner and Ice Breakers gum.

"Mmm?" she mumbled, opening her eyes a crack. "What is it?"

Jamie's eyes stared right into hers, serious as anything. He grabbed her hands under the covers, entwining their fingers together. "I'm ready."

She burst up, suddenly awake. "You are?"

"Let's have a baby."

- - - - -

As soon as David slid out of the limo, he could feel a very long day coming on. The paparazzi and reporters' cheers and questions and flashing of cameras was enough to make a man go mad. Then, to top it off, he was going to the meeting he'd been dreading for three years. He'd only conversed with the man through email and one phone call, and even that was awkward.

David walked steadily, one patent-leather foot after another. He could take it as slowly as he wanted. The reporters were up in his face, throwing microphones in front of his mouth.

"Are you going to fix the relationship with America?"

"What do you plan to say to this man?"

They all thought they knew. They didn't know anything. In all of those few emails and even that phone call, he'd mentioned Natalie. He always said, "I see you with that brunette on the news. She's looking mighty fine these days. Can't wait to see her again." He didn't try to hide it.

David shook these thoughts from himself with a quick shake of his shoulders. He passed by all the politicians, nodding his head and shaking a couple hands.

Finally, he reached the office. After he'd taken a big breath, he opened the door. There waited the president, his cocky eyes staring at his vice president, who was currently fighting with one of David's politicians. The president gave in input here and there, as did David. Neither greeted each other, but instead fought about what the group was deciding. David felt a searing flame inside his heart when he looked at the president, thinking about the moment when he'd walked in on him and Natalie.

Afterwards, the two sat down for the traditional shat in the room where they'd sat those three years ago. "So," said David, not looking at the president. David sipped his tea, wishing he could just leave.

"Will you not make a fool of yourself this time? Will you tell the world our relationship is secured, happy again?"

"I suppose I should."

"Or are you going to give another one of your pep talks?"

"If you continue to be rude to me, I might just have to do a pep talk and become the Hero of the Hour." David nodded, putting his hands on his knees to support himself as he stood up. "Yes, that seems like the better option."

"You can't lie to your country just because you don't like me. Whether you like it or not, Britain and America are in good connection and have a nice relationship, although you and I don't."

David shrugged. "Then I'll tell the truth and just despise you."

At that moment, as an unsettling silence fell over the room, Natalie burst in. She shot an apologetic look to David, mouthing, "I'll explain later." She made a shy business of setting the plates of biscuits and replacing the men's teas, barely wanting to make a sound.

"Hello, doll," the president grinned. "Are you not going to say hello?"

"Hello," she mumbled, placing three biscuits on his plate while David got four.

"We haven't chatted in three years! Come, sit down." He patted the couch-cushion next to him.

David rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath and watching Natalie intensely.

"I should be off, sir," she shrugged, pretending to be sorry. "I've got a busy day. Some parties to be catering to."

With that, Natalie was off before the president could say another word.

"She's gotten chunkier," frowned the president.

This was too much for David. He leapt across the table, grabbing at the president's tea cup. It spilled all over his papers, flowing softly over the olive-wood of the table. There was a sprawl of chaos. The president leapt back at David, crashing his teacup and letting it break into David's plate. David leapt back, hitting the couch and falling over onto it. Standing up, he slanted his eyes at the president.

"Natalie is not chunky."

Before the president could respond, Patty entered the room. "Sirs, it's time for the meeting," she smiled, then beckoned for them to follow her.

The room was loud, as usual. It was filled with flashes and yells and men with gelled-back hair and notepads in their hands. David surveyed the crowd then breathed out gently, searching for Natalie. He found her and smiled warmly, wanting to just get this all over with and be with his girlfriend.

"Prime Minister David sir! What is your feeling on America and Britain's relationship _now_? Last year, it wasn't at its best, if you recall."

"I think that America and Britain have resolved all conflict," began David, knowing he had to tell the truth—as much as he wanted to be the Hero of the Hour again. But he couldn't make the same speech as last year, and he didn't have the same amount of raw passion in him, so he couldn't make a last-minute speech. "We've bandaged the wound that was present three years ago. Our trade is easy, and our communication wonderful again. Thank you, America." He glanced at the president, wanting to be cruel to him, but decided against it because they were live on television.

"Mr. President? What do you have to say?" called another reporter.

"I agree!" he nodded.

The rest of the meeting went along fluidly, and at the end of the hour, both leaders exited the stage next to each other. Out of the side of his mouth, David hissed, "Stop being rude about my girlfriend or I'll come and kick you in the arse. Personally."

"Oh, really?" The president chuckled, waving to a reporter. The reporter waved back, excited at the prospect of being waved to by a president. "That'll be the day."

The two walked along silently until they were at the president's car.

"Good-bye, David," he said coldly, entering the car.

"Bye." David slammed the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

"Three years," they'd proudly say, linking arms and grinning

John and Judy sat on the couch, side by side. They held hands, their bodies leaned against one another, their body heat warming each other. The movie screen played "Casablanca" for the fourth time that month.

"Just Judy," smiled John, rubbing his finger along her arm, "don't you ever get tired of this movie?"

"Never," she replied, glancing over at him, her eyes smiling from beneath her bangs. "Do you? Do you want to change the channel?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Of course not. If Just Judy likes it, then Only John does, too."

Judy giggled. "Only John. I'll call you that from now on."

"Only John and Just Judy. Perfect. Judy, I've been thinking…"

She turned towards him, guessing what he was about to say. She felt herself stiffen.

"We should set a date."

She'd been right. "Really?" she asked, a whole whirlwind of emotion running up inside of her.

"Yes. I think we're ready." He glanced down at her ring. "Unless, of course, you don't want to…" He thought of that Christmas night when they'd stood on the steps, and what had been running through his mind. When he'd pictured her with a white wedding veil pouring down her gorgeous face. He thought of her again, with that wedding dress she'd pointed to last weekend and exclaimed at. He would buy her that dress, if only she asked.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Let's pick a date, then." With that, she slid off of the couch and entered the kitchen. After she picked up the calendar from the table, her heart racing, she returned to the couch. She placed it in between them and flipped through it. "So?" she asked. "When?"

- -

Karen sat at the kitchen table, drumming her fingers on it anxiously. She stared at David's awkward, chunky handwriting that sat on the check. Child support. Divorce. A whole herd of things was being thrown at her, and the whole wad of memories was causing tears. Oh, she hated to cry over _him._ He who would buy a gold necklace for the nice-looking secretary but not for his own wife. He who was late for child support checks. He who wasn't married but had a child with that nice-looking secretary.

"Karen." Timothy took the chair next to her, placing a hand over her own. She looked at him through a wall of tears and burst into another fit.

Timothy was her latest boyfriend, and her third since the divorce. They all moved in, got comfortable with Daisy and Bernard, and then either ran away or she broke up with them. Timothy was a nice guy, and very caring. Not to mention he had nice hair. Karen figured he'd stay around for a while.

"Hello, Timothy." She sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye, only to sob harder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He scooted her chair more towards her. "Was David late again?"

"Yes." She pushed the envelope towards Timothy. "Could you take it to the bank? I don't want to."

"Of course." Timothy took the envelope and tucked it in his coat pocket, which was hanging off of the kitchen chair. "Do you want me to do that now?"

"No. Stay." She hugged her knees to her chest, cuddling in more towards him. She rarely showed these outbursts of emotions before the divorce, but afterwards was a different story. She'd changed because of it. She could no longer feel worthy of anybody's love. She could no longer feel pretty or funny or anything in between. David had changed her forever.

- -

David laughed at Mia, who was watching their baby roll around the cradle. She seemed so overjoyed at the prospect of the little thing just _moving_ that it made him happy. "Mia!" he cried, coming up next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I swear, that thing's more pleasing than a Barbie for a six-year-old girl."

"Well, yes." She poked it in the cheek once more then turned to David. "But not more pleasing than you."

"Oh, Mia." He shrugged. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing up his neck.

"Stop." He shivered, shaking her off. He pretended to study the kid, but really inside, he was shaking. It was times like this—the most inconvenient times—that he thought of Karen, sad and alone, with her dud boyfriend and sad children.

"God." She looked away, her voice cold. "You've been awful all week, David. What's _wrong_ with you? Is it Karen? Is it because you're upset that you were late with the check again?" Mia rolled her eyes. "That'd be stupid."

"Mia, I've got to go." It was his instict to leave when things got awkward or strange—just as he'd done with Karen. "A… meeting."

"A _meeting_?" She glared at him. "Just go, David. Come back with a brain."

She would say things like this when she was angry; it always made him feel anxious afterwards, but she'd apologize later. This time, he didn't have room to feel upset. He kept thinking of Karen's voice, wavering over the telephone line.

- -

Collin wandered into the bar, glancing around, blank-eyed. He didn't really care who was there; it was more a habit. He used to do that when he and Harriet would meet up at bars. _Three_ years. Three years of the best love imaginable—for Collin anyways—and it was all over.

"The usual?" asked the bartender, Edwin.

"Yeah," said Collin, sliding onto the plastic-covered stool, sighing deeply. As soon as the Budweiser had been delivered and Edwin was at the other end of the bar, Collin sighed. He let his head fall onto the bottle, leaning his forehead on the very tip of the bottle.

"Are you already wasted?" Edwin asked, glancing apprehensively at Collin. "If so, I'll just—" Edwin began to take the bottle, but Collin sat up and grabbed it, wrapping his fingers around it protectively.

"No, I'm fine. Just... tired."

"All right." Edwin shrugged, going off to take a gorgeous woman's order. The woman was looking over at Collin, examining him from his shoes to the tips of his curly hair.

The woman leaned into Edwin's ear, whispering something, and motioning towards Collin. Collin didn't notice, nursing the bottle as if it was the best thing to happen to him—ever.

The woman winked at him, but he didn't turn over to look at her. Edwin just waddled back to Collin, looking bewildered, and set another beer in front of him.

"From the lady down the bar." Edwin pointed, sliding the beer to him, still staring.

"Oh." Collin traced his finger around the icy glass that held the beer. "That's odd."

"Yeah." Edwin shrugged, and then went off again to take some other customer's order.

The woman was still watching Collin intently and it made him uncomfortable. He glanced back at the girl and noted at how pretty she was. "Me?" He pointed to himself, gaping.

She nodded. "You," she mouthed back. "C'mon." She beckoned him with one of her long, skinny, manicured nails.

"I…" He was about to say _I can't_, but decided that he couldn't be sad forever. He'd been sad for about four months. It was time to get on his feet again. "Coming." He slipped off of the stool and made his way over to the girl, pushing through herds of people. "Hey." He smiled at her, leaping up to the seat beside her, leaning his head on his hand. He couldn't help but think of Harriet, but tried to push the thought out of the way.

"Hey, cutie." She placed a finger on his cheek. "Aw, you're warm. Is it too hot in here?" She pushed her jacket from her thin, gorgeous figure.

"A bit," he choked, feeling the same emotion of shock that had enveloped him those three years ago at the American bar.

"I guess there's so many people." She shrugged, giving him a large smile. She pushed her beer towards him. The rim was stained with lipstick smudges. "Want some, babe? Wait…" She went over to his old seat, picked up his jacket and beers, then came back over. She placed them both in front of him. "There. Sip! Sip!"

And Collin obliged.


	4. Chapter 4

"Three years," they'd proudly say, linking arms and grinning

David and Natalie sat in a stern silence in the aftermath of the president's visit. The press had hounded him for three hours now, asking him about every detail about the two meetings, and he'd given all they wanted to know. Well, except for the fact he and the president hated each other and he degraded Natalie every change he got.

"Natalie," said David, his voice sounding hoarse. "Why did you come in today? There wouldn't have been problems if you'd just…" His voice trailed off.

"I had to. There was nobody else to deliver the biscuits. I told Patty that it would cause problems, but she… you know, she told me to come in and get over it!"

"Fine." David shrugged, poking his shoulder towards her so she could lean on it. "But don't do it again. I wasn't all-the-way joking when I said don't come into the room this morning."

She laughed, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. "I won't come again. I promise."

David nodded. "And keep it that way!"

With that, he picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels. He landed on ENG, a local news station. "Want to watch this?" he suggested.

She shrugged. "Only if there's something interesting on."

The screen lit up with an image of David and the president, so David immediately changed the channel to a little Disney movie. Cinderella swept across the floor in her white, sparkling dress as Prince Charming fell in love with her.

"Nice," grunted David. "Prince Charming."

"Oh, come on! It's a nice movie," protested Natalie.

"I'm sure it is." He chuckled, then pulled her closer to him.

He was as close to heaven as he could ge.

- -

Aurelia clambered out of the bathroom, throwing towels off of hangers and soaps off of sinks. She was obviously angry.

Jamie sighed, throwing his head into his hands. "Zilch?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Aurelia waved the pregnancy test in the air for impact. "This isn't fair! I don't want to _be_ one of those couples who… tries for a million years and never gets anywhere until one day—BAM—they're fifty-three years old and wrinkled and they finally have a kid! Ugh!" She flopped onto the bed. "This is miserable."

"Aw, Aurelia." Jamie hugged her thin waist. "We won't be like that. Anyways, at fifty-three, I'd like to think we'll still look young? You know… hip old people?"

"Fine." She obviously wasn't in the mood for humor. She crashed onto the cushioned seat, fumbling with the remote but not turning on the Tv. "It's not fair."

"I know it isn't."

"It _can't_…" She trailed off, sighing, then leaned her head against the back of the chair. "I'll try until I get a little girl."

"Yeah," said Jamie. "A little girl with pink bows in her hair."

"And a purple dress."

"And rosy cheeks."

"And hair like mine."

"And a nose like mine."

"I hope not."

The two laughed half-heartedly.

- -

Karen had never felt so alone. She was pressed against the corner of her room, the comforting meeting-of-walls right behind her back. Tears were coming, flowing in wild rivers down her face. Her heart couldn't take this kind of rejection.

Timothy had gone that morning, muttering something about "space" and "time off." He'd brought all his belongings, leaving her drawers empty again. Leaving her heart empty again.

Bernard sat outside the door, frowning, his hand wavering next to the doorknob. Daisy stood beside him, peering through the keyhole.

"Mum's sad again," she whispered, and Karen heard her. This only made Karen more hysterical, with the tears bunching up on her nose and spilling into her mouth.

"Let's just go," sighed Bernard. "She'll get over him soon."

Karen considered the butcher knives in the kitchen; considered adoption and how much happier her children would be if they were given up. She considered a lonely life, lacking Bad Bernie and Wonderful Daisy. She considered a life without children, just going through one guy and the next. She figured that would be better for her children.

She stood up, getting tired of the wall, and slipped under the covers of her bed. She rolled over the space where Timothy had slept, kicking the mattress—as if she was kicking an invisible Timothy.

"There," she gasped through sobs, "suits you right."

She continued to kick at the mattress, but silently now. She didn't want her children to hear her further.

The children outside were breaking free from the door, walking down to their rooms, and shutting _their_ doors. Karen had, yet again, caused them sadness. She thought of adoption again.

- -

David returned from his time at sitting at the coffee shop. He lied to Mia, telling her that yes, the meeting had been fine, and that he was sorry—he just had a lot of things on his mind.

She'd forgiven him, held him close, and then gone aside to feed the baby one last time before bed.

David fell into the soft mattress, feeling its warmth. He was sick of thinking of Karen. He'd thought of her so many times over these short three years, and it was tiresome. He wished he could just move into this new stage of his life, with Mia, with Isabella—their baby. He wished he could leave behind all thoughts of the blonde-haired, awkward-waisted woman he'd left behind.

"David?" Mia whispered, entering the room.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I wish you'd stop doing that."

"What?"

"Living in the past." She slipped in beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist. This time, he didn't dare resist. He thought of Karen once again, but refused to let that woman overcome his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he grunted, leaning over to give her a kiss on the head. "I… really. I'm sorry."

"Should I take her calls from now on?" Mia relaxed in his hold, though, which was a good sign. "Because, if it affects you this much, I think that's the best choice."

"I suppose." He paused, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I don't think that will make her happy."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No..."

"Who do you think is more important? Whose feelings do you want hurt least? Your own girlfriend's, with whom you have a beautiful baby, or your ex-wife?"

"My beautiful girlfriend." He shifted awkwardly, still holding her, but feeling his mind race. How could he say no without hurting Mia's feelings? Or sending her off on one of her rants? "I'll take the calls, Mia, but I won't … become distant anymore."

"If that doesn't work," she warned, "I'm taking the calls. And I'm going to be in charge of the check."

"That's fine." David nodded, then pulled her closer, feeling her body warmth wafting into his own body.

"Good." With that, the two began to kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"Three years," they'd proudly say, linking arms and grinning

Judy and John clutched each other's arms, smiling reassuringly to each other.

They turned to Collin and his new girlfriend, Missy. She gave them a cute waddle of the fingers, smiling gently. Her too-red lips were slightly pursed, and her fur coat was halfway off of her thin arms.

"Guys," Collin grinned, "this is Missy!"

Missy smiled, shaking their hands delicately. Her long nails accidentally scratched their hands, and John and Judy smiled, bringing back their hands. "Nice to meet you," said Judy. "Thanks for inviting us to lunch!"

"You're welcome." Collin nodded, letting Missy slide down the booth, then following her in pursuit. Judy and John slid in the other side of the booth.

"So, John and I are thinking of setting a date to our wedding."

Collin gasped, then began to chuckle, leaning across the table to pat John on the back. "Really! That's great." He glanced over at Missy, then turned back to Judy. "Where do you think it's going to be?"

"We were thinking a backyard wedding, but that would be a problem, because we don't really have a backyard. Just a teeny little slip of browned grass." She giggled. "And anyways, we wouldn't want to have our wedding behind our unattractive apartment building. Do you think the park would be a good idea? The one four blocks down, with the long sidewalk that always has bikers and walkers on it? With the fountain?"

Missy interjected before Collin could speak. "That place is beautiful. I think you two would have a totally _fabulous_ wedding there. Are you going to have a clothes theme? Because I'd want to know what to wear to the wedding…"

John and Judy both thought, simultaneously, about how they hadn't invited her. But they figured it was right of her to assume because she was right there when they were telling Collin about it.

"We haven't a theme yet," admitted Judy. "We haven't got much of anything, in fact."

John turned to Collin. "So, is the park a good place?"

"Perfect!" exclaimed Collin. "But isn't it a bit cold?"

"We'll have it in the spring, obviously," nodded Judy. "We'll pray the flowers will be out and the grass will be green."

"That sounds perfect," Collin chirped.

"Yeah, it most totes does," nodded Missy. "You should most totes have a really cute wedding dress! Like, short for summer? Show a little leg, right?" She laughed, then glanced at Judy. "Do you need a fashion adviser? I can totally get you covered…"

"No, I'm fine." Judy nodded. "Really."

"Oh, okay. Whatever." Missy looked at her nails, obviously a bit insulted. Judy tried to ignore this by turning to Collin again.

"Collin, John's got something to ask you." Judy nudged his back.

"Oh, right!" coughed John. "Um, Collin, yeah, man, will you be my best man?"

Collin blinked for a moment before his mouth stretched into a grin that expanded all the way across his face. "Of course, man!" The two immediately began to pat each other's backs, exclaiming congratulations and gladness.

"Oh, good," nodded John. "For a second, I was worried that you were going to say no, and … well, that would've have been good." He glanced sideways at Judy. "Well, it's actually happening."

Judy nodded. "Yeah, it is."

- -

Judy couldn't believe she was here. She sat on the familiar purple couch, the one she'd become so accustomed to sitting on. Over and over, in her head, she repeated: _You should not be here, you should not be here._ Flashes of John's adorable face kept running through her thoughts, and they caused her to almost get up and run to the door. But, to her horror, she remained where she was. She didn't have the strength to leave.

Timothy entered the room, his face suddenly stretching into a grin. "I'm so glad you came," he said as a greeting. Then, without warning, he slid onto the couch next to her and immediately began to kiss her, immediately smudging her lipstick all over her round, flushed face. She didn't resist for a couple minutes, enjoying herself, as she did every time she was here. Then, she regained her composure, and sat up. Timothy's face fell onto the couch, and he sat back up. "What's wrong?" he inquired, cocking his head. "The door's closed." They were in Timothy's office; the blinds were shut on the windows, the door locked, and the wide space mood-lit.

"I'm getting married, Timothy," Judy said. "Married!"

"Oh, to that f—I mean, that guy? Jason?"

"John." Judy was busy wiping her lips.

"Right. John. Why him?" Timothy's hand tore from the arm of the sofa to her hand, grabbing it with a gentle strength. "I love you more than he will."

"No, Timothy. You… you really won't. He loves me. He's my acting partner." She glanced around the room. "I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't have him find out. Really…"

Timothy's finger was swiping across her lips, signaling for her to be quiet. "Hush, sweet," he whispered. "Loose all your worries."

"No… no—"

"Hush, hush. Shh." Soon, his mouth was encasing hers. She didn't resist.

About two hours later, Judy found herself lying next to Timothy. Oh, god! Oh bloody _hell._ What kind of wife would she be? And what would happen to her acting career if she was found out? Just as another worry was about to rush through her head, Timothy beamed at her.

"Are you leaving now? I've got to go to a meeting in an hour."

She frowned. "I'm leaving. I'm never coming back. Good-bye. Please, have a nice life."

"Oh god, Judy, no! Stop saying that. Break it off with him; come to your true love."

"I'm already marrying my true love," she replied coldly, shoving her feet into her shoes.

"Call me when you realize the mistake you're making," Timothy said behind her.

Judy felt tears wobbling at the bottom of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Timothy had broken it off with his girlfriend—he'd said for her. And he wouldn't let go of her own man?

She hated herself. She truly did.

- -


	6. Chapter 6

"Three years," they'd proudly say, linking arms and grinning

Missy glanced at Collin. "It's not you," he said. "It's me."

"That's such a stupid line." Collin had never seen her show so much emotion. Her eyes were overflowing with tears, and her eyebrows were knitted together in anger. "Stop saying it. It's already overused without you saying it over and over. Am I just another one of your girls?" Maybe if she'd shown so much human emotion—other than physical attraction—while they were dating, he wouldn't be breaking up with her now. "Am I just another one of those girls who you toss off as if she's _worthless_? I bet I am. Oh, god! I was so stupid."

Collin stared, dumbfounded. "Maybe it's you," he replied. "You know, you weren't… very interesting."

"Interesting!" screamed Missy. Without further warning, she was barging at him, screaming. Collin was worrying that the neighbors might complain when suddenly, he felt an oddly-muscled arm hitting him against the wall. He felt an out-of-body experience as his head collided with the yellow wallpaper. He was barely aware that he was wounded. "Oh, god…"

Missy wasn't done yet. She reared up her leg and her arm, punching and kicking to her heart's content. Every blow was just another injury to add to the mess that she'd caused just with the first hit. "Missy…" croaked Collin, his heart squeezed inside-out with fear. "Stop…"

She let out a long line of explicitries that would make a sailor faint, and then turned in a flourish. "Jerk," she said finally. "You can't just use a girl like that."

Collin moaned, the pain wafting all through his veins. Who knew that such a prissy girl was so good at self-defense?

He lay there, moaning with the wrenching pain that welled up his insides. He couldn't help but begin to sob, wondering what had happened, how it had happened so fast. He clumsily reached for the phone, his fingers slipping multiple times before he hit it. He slowly dialed 911, reluctant to do so. He'd just been beat up by a girly-girl. It all felt so junior high except… much, much worse. "Hey, uh, I just got beat up." He proceeded to give his address, what had happened, and where he was wounded. They promised to be over within ten minutes.

Ten minutes was a lifetime while you were lying with wounds collecting on your skin.

- -

"Oh, god!" Judy instinctively grabbed onto John, gasping at Collin's broken-looking figure, lying haphazardly on the bed.

"Jesus Christ," gaped John. "Missy did this to you?"

"Sure's hell," croaked Collin. "Gave me a concussion, and a broken arm." He glanced at his leg and then added, as if by second thought, "Oh, and my leg, too."

"That's awful!" exclaimed Judy, rushing to his side and sweeping the unbroken part of him up into a hug. "I knew there was something odd about her."

"Yeah." John let his eyes graze over Collin's body. "You're broken, dude."

"I tried to break up with Missy," shrugged Collin hopelessly. "I guess she took some karate."

"Jesus. She's good at her job," frowned John, inspecting his wounds.

"Stop touching meee…" Collin demanded, wriggling out from John and Judy's grasps. "It's not comfortable," he explained.

John and Judy shrugged. "Fine," the two said reluctantly, in unison.

"Who's been taking care of you?" asked Judy worridly. "And are they taking care of you well?"

"A nurse. Uh, Nurse Lewis, I think? Yeah. Nurse Lewis."

As if on cue, a nurse entered the room. First, John couldn't help but stare. She was a good-looking person. Her dirty blonde hair, surpassing her shoulders by just an inch, was straight and clean-looking. Although she just wore simple tennis shoes, she looked great. Her hair was pulled back with a hot pink elastic, and the shirt underneath her scrubs was black. Judy nodded at her, raising her eyebrows. "Nice," she grunted, and John's grin spoke for itself.

"Hey, Lewis," smiled Collin playfully, suddenly in a joking mood. "How's life in the old death-house?"

She smiled, but shook her head. "Don't call it that. Call it a… life house. Welcome to the life house, may we please take your order?"

There were giggles all around. Then, Nurse Lewis shrugged. "And it's good." She began to test all of Collin's injuries. "God, that girl's a toughie."

"She says that every time," explained Collin. "It's sort of like a… personal joke." The two exchanged secret glances, then burst out laughing. John and Judy exchanged their own glances, smiling mischievously. Collin liked Nurse Lewis.


	7. Chapter 7

David was beginning to get alarmed

David was beginning to get alarmed. Natalie hadn't called him for two weeks, and had taken a temporary leave-of-absence from work. Another woman, old and not at all charming, had replaced her for the time being, and he didn't like it at all. He only wanted his biscuits from Natalie. He'd tried calling, emailing, and he'd even left a letter outside Natalie's parents' house when they didn't answer their door for an hour. He knew something was up.

For the fifth time that day, and he knew probably not the last time, he dialed her number. It was so familiar, but everything about her seemed so distant now. He was beginning to forget her scent, and that alarmed him. But this time, it was different. He waited, rolling his eyes, expecting just the usual machine to pick up. But instead, there was the crackle of the phone being answered and then a rough, hoarse, "What?" It was more of a squawk than a word, but nonetheless, David recognized the voice.

"Natalie!" he nearly screamed, his insides leaping for joy. "Oh, Jesus, Natalie, where have you—"

"David?" she asked.

"Of course! Natalie!"

"Oh…" She let out an explicitry. "Pick me up at seven o'clock, all right? It's this bloody phone… the caller ID's all messed up… oh… turd… bye, David. Seven o'clock. Dinner."

He didn't understand what was going on in her mind, but didn't really care. He'd talked to her! All the memories came rushing back: her scent, the way she was beautiful, the way she talked, her, her, her. "All right!" he cried. "That's fine. Yes!" But, before he could utter an 'I love you,' as he had so many times before, the phone was buzzing. She'd hung up.

Confused, David put the phone back on the receiver, but he didn't let it phase him for long. Instead, he burst up, called Patty to tell her to cancel everything in store for him today, and went to take a shower.

- -

"John," said Judy slowly, "can we have dinner?"

She was calling from a diner, which was where she'd gone straight to after work, instead of having to face John, who looked so lovesick that it hurt to even look at him.

"Oh! Of course! Where'd you run off to, dear?" He sounded shy and a little scared, as if he expected what was coming.

"Oh, I just had to… do a few things." She gazed absently around the diner, the place she'd spent most of her childhood. "Anyways, I'll meet you tonight at that little Italian place down the street from our apartment."

"Oh! Great. Awesome. I'll see you." Before he could say 'I love you,' she'd hung up.

Judy let her beautiful—but tired—eyes wander around the diner, letting the memories soak into her brain. This was where her mother had seen her father cheating on her, this was her mother's restaurant that she'd given away once she hit retirement age, this was where Judy had gotten together and broken up with her first boyfriend… too many memories to count. There still remained one thing that was the same, and the rest was different: the wall color, the floors, the workers, and even the owner, now that her mom had retired.

Meghan, the older-than-dust waitress who knew every little detail about Judy's life from when she was one to now, approached Judy, seeing the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked in her Southern drawl. "Is it John?"

"Yeah," she said. "I have to tell him tonight."

"What?!" Meghan cried, obviously dismayed. A couple customers glanced up, alarmed, but Meghan ignored them. "You can't do that! What, you want the marriage to be over? Because, if that's what you want, you don't have to break his heart that badly in the process. Just tell him it's family things, they don't like him, or that you're going to _kill_ yourself or something and you don't want to do it while you're married! My _god_, Judy, why!?"

"I have to. It's honesty. That's what our relationship is about."

"Now up until now, it wasn't! Listen to me, honey: this is going to end the engagement, _undoubtedly_. You may think there's a chance, but there's not. No guy sticks around for that, unless he's crazy. So, if you want to end the marriage, end it well and keep in touch with him. Then you can go to Timothy."

"Timothy's _married_!" she sobbed. "Or, he was."

"He left his wife?"

"Yeah. Said she was a ridiculously depressed little… oh, Meghan, why is everything so… everything's just so messed up!"

"Honey, I can't help you." Meghan rubbed her arm comfortingly. "But I can be here for you."

And Judy cried into Meghan's arm, not caring what the customers thought.

- -

Timothy felt bad about leaving Karen, but he couldn't help it. He was in love with Judy, who was obviously in love with John.

It was all so confused in his head, and his whole body seemed to ache with it. He was a businessman, proud and strong, but that didn't mean he was level-headed or normal in any way. Quite the contrary. Just because companies all over the world begged him to be their manager, or to at least chat with them on the phone, it didn't mean he was brilliant. If he was brilliant, he'd have broken it off with Judy the first time he saw her, famous actress and beautiful woman or not.

Karen _needed_ him, needed him more than air. He felt awful, thinking of her holed up and sad, as she'd been when he found her and during their relationship. This must've been so _hard_ for her. But, the horrible thing was, he hadn't shed a tear for her—yet not. He kept thinking of a life full of Judy, whether she married the stupid John or not.

He was in love. Nobody can help that.

- -

MJ sat on the edge of Collin's bed, laughing hysterically. "You didn't!"

"I did! Off to America!"

"You're a crazy man, Collin!"

He smiled smugly up at her. "A little. But isn't it endearing?"

She shook her head, shaking with laughter. "It _is_ endearing," she told him, "but not endearing enough. It's also a little awful."

"Ah, phfff," he said. "The ending is I learned my lesson. And I changed because of it."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, I don't know. It's not just all about… that one thing… or how pretty she is. I like… conversation. Sensibility. And, I have to admit, British accents are _much_ more hot than English ones. They're all… twangy! They remind me of wheat, or that ugly instrument… uh, what's it called… a banjo! Yes, English accents remind me of ugly, out-of-tune banjos."

"Oh, Collin!" She smiled down at him. "You're wonderful."

"You're _more_ wonderful."

And then, there was a lingering silence, with only the machine beside him giving off a slow _beep… beep… beep_. And then, as if in slow motion, Collin lifted himself onto his elbows and began to raise his head towards her, closing his eyes, and she leaned down, her eyes closed. And then, their lips met.

- -

"This is _miserable_!" she cried miserably, throwing a stuffed animal clear across the room. "Why?! Why can't my womb just _fill up_ already? I'm sick of all this emptiness! All of the sudden, I feel so hollow!"

Jamie wrapped his arms around her, giving her kisses around her neck. "We'll try until the end of time, Aurelia. Don't be sad. Please, please don't be sad."

"How can I not be?! FODA! FODA, FODA, FODA! Eu apenas quero um bebê estúpido! É isso demasiado a pedir? O deus deia-me. It' oficial de s!" she screamed, leaking off rapid Portugese.

Jamie shook his head, smiling sadly. "God doesn't hate you. Obviously, if He's making us wait this long, it's going to be a good one. Like, a little baby Jesus. That's it! You're going to have Jesus Jr.! Ah, I think we've cracked it."

She was so angry and frustrated that her face stayed stony, looking deep into Jamie's eyes. "Do you ever stop joking?" With that, she turned around and rushed out of the room, tears flooding down her cheeks.

- -

Karen slowly lifted herself up, looking again at the child support check. She really had to cash it. There was a grand total of 5 in her credit card, and if she didn't act quickly, her children would be starved. She knew how it hurt them when she was like this, but she couldn't help it.

It had been two weeks. Of course they'd eaten, because she'd handed them her credit card and told them to go to the grocery store every time they complained of hunger. But now, she couldn't even do that. She had to go out and cash the stupid check.

But she couldn't stop rubbing her finger along Harry's beautiful writing, cursive and wonderful. It had improved even more since he'd been with Mia. Perhaps when he was happy, his penmanship was better.

Karen missed him so much. Missed his lopsided smile, his scent, the way he hugged her and made her feel like the most important person in the world. Now that she rethought it, the CD he'd given her _had_ been thoughtful, because he remembered that quick, barely notable conversation they'd had about the singer on the CD. That was sweet of him. Perhaps, she thought, she'd overreacted.

But then, she remembered that he left her. And she went back into a fit of tears.


	8. Chapter 8

David was beginning to get alarmed

Readers:

IMPORTANT NOTE—MJ from the last chapter, who was with Collin, is Nurse Lewis. I'm sorry I didn't say that before. Thanks so much for reading.

Also, thank you for the reviews. They were really great. I didn't think anybody would care about my story!

Awesome… here's the next chapter!

- -

"David," she said slowly, her adorable voice wrapping itself slowly around the word. She looked pale, and a little bigger. Her hair was still beautiful, and so was she. David gazed at her like the lovesick puppy he was, watching her stuff a whole piece of bread into her mouth anxiously.

"What's _wrong_?" he asked, half-dismayed and half-loving. "You need to tell me and stop eating. All this suspense! It's like a mystery novel that just spends a whole chapter leaving you on the edge of your seat."

Natalie looked down at her plate, and then began. "I've been feeling sick lately."

His stomach gave a lurch. Sick? Cancer? He waited.

"And, two weeks ago, I went to CVS…because the sickness was in the morning…and… I got a … um, a test."

Oh, no.

He knew.

He knew.

What…

When…

Who…

He waited.

"And… I'm positive. I'm… pregnant, David." She looked up, her blue eyes meeting his. "I'm going to have a baby."

He felt a chocking sensation, going from the bottom of his stomach and dribbling up into his mouth. His whole body seemed to quease and twist, and his mouth just blubbered instead of words. "Er….erumm…. yah…uuu…." His thoughts scrambled, and he focused on getting them back, even with all the shock rippling through him, slow-motion. Finally, he found his words enough to utter, very quietly, "Oh. That's cool."

Natalie knew by his facial expression that it was anything _but_ cool. This was what she'd been afraid of. Quietly, she turned away from him, feeling tears wobbling in her eyes. Her stomach gave a loud groan, and then she said, "I think I'll leave you. I'll leave you, so there won't be any press, and they'll only say, 'She's chubby and they broke up. Is it because of weight?' And I'll be fine, okay? I can… raise this baby… because I can't… I can't abort it, and…" She was blubbering now, not even trying to hide the teariness etched in her words.

"No!" said David, so harshly that a few diners looked up nervously. David shrugged them off and then grabbed both her hands from across the table. "I love you. I… a little press doesn't bother me. They can say whatever they'd like. This baby is _ours_. And I want you to come live with me."

She gasped, bringing a hand to her chest. She was shocked, to say the least, and then a firework of excitement broke through her brain, then a grin showed through her tear-stained face. "Oh! Well! I… all _right_!"

- -

Judy took a deep, shivering breath. She'd made her decision, whether it ended the engagement or not. She met his gaze, trying at fearlessness, and watched him nervously nibble at a piece of bread. A cool, breezy classical piece of music flowed softly through the restaurant, setting a relaxed sort of setting, even if Judy's eyes and the whole atmosphere of the conversation was anything but relaxed. "John, I invited you here this evening because—"

"Do you want to cut off the wedding?" He burst out with it suddenly and awkwardly, jumpy as he usually was when anxious. "I don't want to! I love you! Whatever it is, we'll work it out."

"No. I really, really don't want… the wedding to be broken off. I love you, too, John, and that's why I'm telling you this. Because our relationship's about trust, and this is a secret that might ruin our marriage, so I want to tell you before it's started." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, knowing it would be easier. She felt the flashes of paparazzi cameras on them, and it felt unsettling. Their body guards, feeling this was a tense, important situation, shooed off the paparazzi. They reluctantly left, getting a few more snapshots before taking off down the street. All the customers in the restaurant were glancing at Judy and John excitedly, bringing out their pens and paper so the two could autograph it. John wondered why they hadn't chosen a celebrity's restaurant, as they usually did, so nobody would gawk at them. But instead of asking, he just waited for Judy to continue. And she did: "I… I've been… I've… there's this man. His name is Timothy. He's a businessman… a very… yes, anyways. He and I… we've… well, in the three years… Timothy and I have… been out. Um, several times. Like… ten. I… don't love him… and I realized this recently. I just feel awful and disgusting, like a piece of dirt, and I know I don't deserve anybody as kind as loving as you, John." She looked down at her plate, feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you so much. Timothy is out of the picture, but I couldn't live with myself if… if it went on like this, with you not knowing. You can put me under lock-down, make sure that I don't see him, and I swear I won't. You don't even have to do a lock-down to see that, though. I want to spend my life with you, but you don't deserve me." She burst into a fresh burst of tears, and her bodyguard eyed her nervously. The customers looked at her unsurely, putting away their papers and pens. They all wondered what was going on, but nobody could hear them.

John sat there, open-mouthed. So many emotions rolled through his whole body, nearly knocking him over. He couldn't feel this much at once; he could barely handle one strong emotion. He burst into tears, too, covering his face, embarrassed, with a napkin. He felt trapped, afraid, alone. Betrayal. Betrayal. Betrayal. So, he stood up, threw the bread angrily across the table, but made sure it didn't hit her, and then stalked out, his bodyguard following closely behind him.

Judy sat there, broken, and waited for the waiter to come along so she could eat her feelings away. She wanted to order the whole menu.

- - -

Timothy had faced that it was officially over. Was it all right? No. He'd heard the message Judy sent him, teary and sad, but still final.

He didn't want to go back to Karen.

He didn't want to do anything.

Instead, he buried himself in work.

That's the only thing he had control of.

- -

MJ visited Collin all free hours she had in a day. He was rapidly recovering, and the doctors guessed he'd be out within the week. MJ didn't mind, really; she liked just having long, wonderful conversations, her perched at the edge of his bed. Perhaps it was a bit weird when she assumed the role of Nurse Lewis, giving him his medications and rubbing alcohol on his wounds, and seeing his progress, but that didn't stop her from liking him. The other nurses and doctors disapproved, and voiced their opinions—very loudly. She didn't care. She didn't kiss him when she was nurse, but when her shift was over, she'd go home, freshen up, and return in good clothing and a giant smile.

When Collin got out, he promised her he'd take her to a large dinner, so expensive that it made up for all the other dates that they hadn't had. He also promised, however reluctantly, that he'd try very hard for the position as chef at his catering company, instead of serving little finger-foods to people at parties, like he always did. MJ knew he hated his job, and she just wanted a better life for him, with her in it. He was already beginning to cook up recipes in his head.

Maybe it wasn't love yet, but it was such a like that it felt like it could knock the two over.

If it wasn't love, it was something powerful, and it was wonderful—something that neither of them had ever felt.

- - -

"…Which means," finished Dr. McNaw, "you can't reproduce."

"Come again?" asked Jamie quickly, and Dr. McNaw looked at him sourly.

"You can't have a baby. You're unable, Jamie."

Jamie let himself gape, and Aurelia let herself sob hysterically. Dr. McNaw sat in an awkward silence for a while longer. "If you have questions," he said quietly, "feel free to call. I'm very sorry." And with that, he was gone, out the door, leaving them distraught.

"We'll adopt!" said Jamie quickly.

"But… I have to _wait_! I can't wait any longer!"

"If you were going to have an actual baby, you'd have to wait. You know, the normal nine months—I mean, if it was a usual baby."

"But adopting sometimes takes _years_! It can take years and years to find a match! Foda! Eu quero um bebê agora, deus-do caralho-damnit!" She cried into his shoulder, reaching out and pulling him close to her.

"No need to curse… we'll… we'll _find a way_, Jamie. I'll find a way. We'll have a baby. I promise."

"I love you," she whispered through raspy sobs.

"Me, too," he said, and kissed her hair.

- -

Karen had decided it. She'd gone through options and options and options, thought of plans and plans, and this was the one she'd chosen. Slowly, she rose from the bed, feeling achey but well-rested, because she'd been lying and sleeping and crying in a bed for two weeks. Outside, her children groaned. "I'll be out," she called, "in an hour!"

She heard the children murmur, and then the stampede of their footsteps down the stairs. Who knew two children could make so much noise?

Slowly, she let the shower water run, warming the body that she'd let stay cold for so long. She noticed that she was a lot thinner, just because she hadn't eaten more than a carrot and a sandwich in the two weeks she'd taken to bed. Also, her hair was longer and was doing an attractive flippy thing at the end, which she much liked. After she'd shampooed and conditioned her hair twice over, then washed her body four times, then shaved her legs thoroughly, she got out. She dried completely, blow-dried, put deodorant on, and went through any other necessary thing she had to do. At the end, she even put on mascara and eyeliner, a little lipstick, and to her astonishment, she looked great. She rifled through her closet, and found nothing that she much liked. Most of it was much too big and not at _all_ flattering. Finally, she chose a grey shirt that fit her just barely, and her one pair of jeans that weren't completely baggy. Then, she slipped her feet into penny loafers.

Feeling light-headed and a bit dizzy, she came down, feeling stunning and unbeatable, the check in her hands. Her children were waiting in the living room, and they looked shocked. "Mum?" cried Bernard, looking confused. "What _happened_?"

She said nothing, and instead kissed them both on the cheeks, and then hugged them to her like a crazy woman. After she'd squeezed the life out of them, she looked at both of them, taking a deep breath. "I called your Aunt Susan." The two nodded, waiting expectantly. "I'm going to leave for a while, guys." She looked away, feeling emotional and sensitive and suddenly, in her almost-fitting clothes, a little exposed. "I'm going to travel a bit, find myself, get my head together. My head's like a broken puzzle right now, and I'm going to fit all the pieces together, and then come back and get you guys."

Her kids knew what she meant. They stared at her with confused faces.

"You two need to pack right now. Pack… everything you own. Well, not everything. Whatever you don't need, leave her. Bring enough clothes for… well, ever, even though it won't be ever." She couldn't promise that, but she did anyways. "Pack enough for months and months. Take whatever you want, whatever you need. The suitcases are in the closet. Then, I'm going to pick you guys up and take you to Aunt Susan's. You're going to stay at the same schools, okay?"

Then, she turned around, leaving her children sobbing, and went to the door. Outside, she slid into her car, feeling tears choking up at the bottom of her throat. But she wasn't so sad that she couldn't open the windows, crank up the radio. She was getting away.

Well, at the moment, she was going to cash in the check, and then give the money to Susan. And then, she was going to take every last penny she had and go somewhere.

She was going to _fly_.

- -

Harry let his kisses travel all the way up Mia's bare arm, and then he lay next to her, his arm crossed across her exposed stomach. "I love you, Mia."

"I love you too, Harry," she said easily.

"I mean, I _love_ you." And with that, he got down on the floor, shirtless but with his work slacks on, and picked up a little ring box that he'd kept on his nightside table, hidden because of a washcloth laid skillfully on top of it. Mia's hands went to her mouth, gasping. "Will you marry me, Mia?"

"Oh!" She leapt up, and even if she didn't have any clothes on, she hugged him freely, grabbing the ring and beginning to cry of the joy that made her whole body feel warm, even if it was downright chilly. "Of course! Of _course_ I'll marry you!"


	9. Chapter 9

David was beginning to get alarmed

Natalie had finished moving her things into David's spacious, beautiful house. The other workers didn't care; in fact, they treated her with specialty. It was odd to be waited on by her fellow employees, but that's what happened, because David wanted them to. Natalie felt herself expanding every day now. David claimed it was just her imagination, because there was no visible difference—not yet—but she knew it was happening. If people had thought she was chubby before, they'd think it ten times worse in just a month. She didn't really mind, though, because David's love was continual and, right now, seemingly endless. Since she'd moved in, he'd already been out on three midnight-craving sprees, going to the grocery store at obscure times of night, buying her peanut butter crackers or blue Gatorade or Hubba Bubba. He joked the grocers were beginning to learn him by name, asking how Natalie was doing every time he came by.

Life seemed perfect, except she had a baby that'd change her life growing inside of her. David and Natalie hadn't discussed what would go on when the baby was born, but there were months and months for that. Right now, she could just relax into the moment, embrace the morning sickness, because she knew she had a boy—no, a man—who loved her, and that was all that mattered.

- -

John hadn't replied to any of Judy's calls, but that was only because he was aligning his thoughts. He'd gone through the five stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining (well, he hadn't really gone through this, except telling God that he'd go to church if He fixed the whole situation, or erased it), depression, and right now, he was gently lowering himself into acceptance. He'd left a quick, short message on Judy's phone earlier that day, telling her not to freak out or call the wedding off—not yet. He'd invited her to dinner at his house in three days, because he figured he'd be fine by then—accepted.

There was just so much to feel, and it felt better tracking all these emotions by the 5 Stages of Grief. It was easy and made everything that he was going through seem normal. The way he'd torn up papers and and thrown things in the Anger stage, the way he'd sobbed endlessly for twenty-four hours straight in the Depression stage, and the way now, he was slowly beginning to feel all right. She'd apologized, and he'd felt enough feelings. Now, he just wanted her back, wanted to be the guy to give her that second chance that so many women and men wanted badly.

John always hated to be the bad guy. Why did you need to be? Anyways, a life without Judy seemed bleak and endless. He didn't want another girl. He wanted his favorite acting partner and beauty, Judy.

- -

Finally! Collin had been freed from what he called the "endless white hallways of Hell" and now, he was walking along the street that curved up into his apartment building. MJ happily held his hand, cuddled up next to him, loving the feeling of him walking. The only thing he had left to show of his ex-girlfriend's little episode was a little bandage on his forehead. But, other than that, he was perfectly fine.

"This," he said finally, as he began to unlock his door, "is it!"

He opened the apartment to the same as it had been, a little messy and dismal-looking.

"Oh," said MJ, a bit disappointing. To her eyes, it just looked like a little room of crud, but she didn't want to judge too harshly. Instead, she wordlessly let him give her the "Grand Tour" which was short, because the apartment was small and ugly.

"Well," she said finally, "it's… certainly interesting!"

"I know," sighed Collin, throwing himself onto the bed. "It's a craphole."

"Well… only a bit."

He laughed, and then pulled MJ down to lie next to him. He kissed her, and then shook his head, staring at the ceiling. "Could you help me fix it up?"

This was the most exciting thing she'd heard all day. "OH! Oh, _please_? Can I? Really?"

"Of course." He swept her up in his arms, kissed her, and they both felt the softness and sweet air of Cloud 9.

- -

"Adoption," he said blandly, looking at her from over the dinner table. "That's the option that seems to make the most sense!"

"What about that… 'artificial' thing? When it's like… artificially put in you?"

"I'm gonna stick with adoption as my choice."

She rolled her eyes. "Why? Why do you like adoption so fiercely?"

"I was adopted!" he cried. "You know that! And it worked out great for me."

"I guess." She looked off into the distance absently, poking her fork through the mashed potatoes without even realizing it.

"AURELIA!" cried Jamie. "If you want to adopt, let's get on it _now_. The earlier we start making resumes and whatnot, the sooner we'll have a baby. Okay?"

"Oh." She looked down at her plate, sighed, and then gave a low grumble of, "Fine."

"Yes!" He burst up from the table and sprinted out of the room, excitement written all over his face.

- -

Finally! Everything was settled. With barely any complaint from Aunt Susan, Karen's children were in another situation, and she was _free_, cruising down the road with the airport in her sights, two pieces of luggage in the back. She ran her fingers through her hair that she'd changed just an hour ago, when she'd gone to the hairdresser. Now, it _definitely_ flipped at the end, making her whole face look more alive. The eyeliner made her blue eyes pop, setting off a drastically blue color that was beautiful. And, not to mention her lips, that had been cracked and ugly most of her lives—most unsuitable for kissing—which were now a beautiful pink color.

Finally, Karen rolled into the airport parking lot, finding a space easily because it was such a random time of day: 2:43. Her plane would be leaving in an hour and a half, headed to America. Who knew what wonderful things awaited there?

Suddenly, with a thump of her heart, she realized something: she'd driven her own car, and she was going away, possibly for months and months. Her own _car_. She doubted they let you leave it there for a month. On the point of hyperventilating, she glanced around at the leather interior that she'd been so proud of when she'd first bought it. But, she tried to calm her thoughts, resolving to immediately tell somebody as soon as she got in the building.

She sighed happily, taking her key out of the ignition. She could solve _anything_!

Inside, she found a worker almost right away. She waved him down. "Hello! Hi, okay, so my name is Karen, and I accidentally drove my car to the airport instead of leaving it at home, and I don't want to leave my car in the parking lot for the couple months that I'll be away… so, um, what do I do?"

The worker looked confused for a moment, obviously not ready for confrontation, but then collected his posture and said, in an elegant French accent, "Would you like to ship your car to wherever you're going? Or have the car taken to your house by truck?"

"Oh!" She thought for a moment, delighted at how easy it was. "Sure, how about you bring it back to my house? Yes, that would be fine."

"All right!" The worker smiled at her, and she returned it pleasantly.

And so it was settled.

- -

"I think it should be an outdoors wedding, with just the field and the grass and the world surrounding us. Wouldn't that be lovely?" grinned Mia, her eyes getting a dreamy, far-off look.

"Oh, but how could we set the right date? It might rain," sighed Harry cynically.

"We'll find a place nearby to go if there's rain!"

"We'll book _two_ places?"

"Well, you don't have to _book_ an outdoor field."

"Depends which one."

"HARRY!" Finally fed up, Mia stood, glaring at him straight in the eye. "Harry, _stop_ this. I want a nice wedding, and you seem decided on an ugly, small one!"

"I've never liked big weddings."

"What, do they remind you of Karen? _Everything_ reminds you of Karen. You're obsessed with her! Do you still love her? You promised me, when I was pregnant, that you didn't. But did you lie? I think you _lied_! You're a big liar, Harry!"

"That's not the case at _all_. I love you, Mia, or else we wouldn't be having this wedding or be living together at all. But what I'm saying is that I don't like big weddings. They bother me. The whole world witnesses this beautiful moment—it's like they're looking at a TV screen. They don't understand that it's a personal and wonderful moment for us, right?"

"You're making no sense at all."

"I just want a very small, unelegant wedding."

"Well, the _bride_ is the one who's more into the wedding! This is a more important day for me than it is for you!"

"No! That's not true."

"Yes, it _is_. It's been true since the beginning of time! It's more important to the woman! It's the woman's day! She gets to wear that dress she's always wanted, gets to kiss the guy she's always dreamed of. Don't you understand?"

Harry's blank face stared back at her, and she gave out a scream of frustration. "HARRY, I AM SO SICK OF YOU!" she cried, and then turned and ran from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

David was beginning to get alarmed

It was a calm, normal Sunday afternoon, the sun outside spraying gently onto David and Natalie's house. David sat comfortably at the kitchen table, skimming the headlines on the newspaper and eating eggs.

This was when Natalie burst in, breaking any faint chance at a calm Sunday. Tears streaked down her face, and she looked hysterical, her hair frizzy and standing on-edge. David shot up immediately when he saw her, running to her side. "Natalie? What in god's name is wrong?"

"I'm _bleeding_!" she sobbed. "Bleeding!"

-- -

John came to Judy's door, armed with flowers and a bodyguard, his face anxious and expectant. When she flung it open, she immediately threw her arms around him, a little cry breaking from her throat. "John! Oh, you're _wonderful_! The most wonderful…oh, John…" He grinned at her dumbly, and held her close to him.

"I missed you too much," he explained, grinning. "I can't live without Just Judy. And anyways, tomorrow, we've got rehersals. It'd be too awkward if we were still fighting."

She laughed through her tears, and then grabbed him by the hand, pulling him into her beautiful, sleek kitchen. "God, John, we've got _so _much to do! Are you nervous? Cold feet?"

"Not at all," he said confidently, rifling through her refrigerator and pulling out a cold beer. After he'd taken a sip, and then gotten some crackers down from the cabinet, he shrugged. "I'm excited, actually. Have you begun planning a bit?"

"No," she admitted, frowning, as she took a cracker, too. "I thought you'd call the wedding off, so I figured there was no point."

"Oh, well! I guess we'd better get started. Want to call the park now? Ask if we need to reserve the park?"

"No." She smiled up at him, and then embraced him again. From his chest, she mumbled, "Let's just talk."

"Right," he smiled, and then both of them awkwardly walked to the couch, with her clinging onto him. "So, what've you been up to? Been practicing your lines?"

"A bit. I was a little distracted, though; I hope Simmons won't be too mad."

"I was doing this movie once- it was one of the ones we didn't do together, one of the ones I did before we... met- and I just had a few lines in this movie, and I screwed up one, and the director went completely _ballistic. _Started throwing cans all over the place, spilling people's Cokes all over their laps."

Judy laughed. She'd forgotten what a great story-teller John was; he had a wicked way of making any story witty and clever. "So? What'd you do?"

And the couple sat there, in each other's arms, on the couch, with the fire crackling and their body guards making small talk at the door, and love was recreated.

- - -

"Blue." MJ looked up and down the rows and rows of paint, and nodded. "Definitely blue. We could do a whole blue theme."

"That's not very manly," replied Collin unsurely, poking at a brown paint can. "Shouldn't it be something... I don't know... guy-ish?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't get all macho on me now, Mr. Let's-Talk-About-Our-Feelings."

"Hey! Hey, now. That was _one time_. I thought it's what girls want."

Without warning, MJ turned to him and hugged herself close to him. "It is what girls want. You're quite the charmer. I'd like to talk about our feelings some more." Then, she turned away, and took down a light blue from the wall. "This is a nice color, don't you think?"

Collin sighed, knowing this was a battle he'd lose. "It's a very nice color. It'd look good in my bedroom."

"Perfect." Then, she took a hot pink paint. "And this for the den?"

He laughed, and knocked the paint can out of her hands. "Don't even joke about that."

- - -

"Oh, god!" Aurelia finally pushed all of the papers off of her and they slid onto the table. "Thank _god_! I'm done! Jesus doce e todo o que é encantador no mundo, I' a VE terminou finalmente! Isto significa que nós podemos o emitir dentro, Jamie! We can give these in, Jamie! To an adoption agency! The one who gave us the papers! This is it!" Aurelia kissed Jamie all up the neck as he beamed down at the papers.

"I'll stop by and give them in right now," he grinned. "We're done!"

"We are done." She lay back, closed her eyes, and sunk into the deliciousness of the moment. "We might have a baby, Jamie."

"A beautiful one."

"But we can't be sure it'll be beautiful. I'll take the baby even if it's ugly."

"As if a baby could be _ugly_."

"I've seen some bad ones in my time."

"Oh, you're horrible," he sighed, shaking his head and picking up her hand to kiss it. "It'll be the most beautiful baby the whole world has ever seen, and the baby will be a genius and will begin speaking and the age of one, and go to college when he or she's fifteen. Right?"

"You've got our baby's whole life planned out, don't you?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

- - -

The plane had finally landed, after a long, endless flight. Washington D.C. Oh, wow. What would it be like? She gazed out the window excitedly, and to her amazement, she could already see the Washington Monument from her little airplane window. It stuck straight up, proud and true, through the fog, towering over the whole of the wonderful city she'd soon call home... or at least, temporary home.

"Thank you for flying with us. Join us next time," the pilot was saying, and then the Fasten-Seatbelts sign dinged off. The whole airplane suddenly came to life, people scrambling for the aisles, excited to be out and into the real world again. Karen sat there and let the whole thing roll over her, loving the thought of Washington D.C., her new hometown. She'd visit the monuments, learn more about the American government. Be enveloped in history. Meet a famous senator and fall in love. Get married, have kids-- restart. To her amazement, when she opened her eyes again, the airplane was empty, and a stewardess was roaming the aisles. "Oh!" cried Karen, fumbling for her luggage and rushing off in a frenzy, embarrassed.

When she got out into the hustle-and-bustling airport, excitement overcame her again. Beaming, she crossed over to the 'Washington D.C.'-logo store, filled with shirts and mugs and key chains with monuments and the words 'Washington D.C.' on them. Without even noticing it, she grabbed a sweatshirt off of the rack, and bought it along with a pack of gum she'd never seen. American gum. As she chewed the minty stuff and felt the American fabric against her skin, she realized that she'd never felt happier. She'd spent her whole life living sadly, trudging through each day with her sarcasm and her best friend and her husband and her kids. She didn't recall a time when she'd felt really, truly this happy.

When she set foot outside, where it was foggy and damp, she hailed a taxi. Her heart pounding, she stepped inside, slipping her two pieces of luggage in the seat next to her. She rattled off her new apartments' address and sat in wonderment at the gloriousness of the world. She watched as she passed famous monument after famous monument, all of which she'd seen in her Guide of Washington D.C. They were even more beautiful in person, even if the sky loomed gray and ugly above them.

It was going to be a good life.

- - -

"Harry?" Mia stepped into the dim-lit room, looking meek and guilty. She wore a slinky pink dress, one she knew he liked, and slipped under the covers next to him.

Harry looked at her and sighed. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean what I said. I love you, and we'll make this wedding work. But you'll have to compromise. I want a big wedding, and you want a small one. What should we do?"

"I'll do a big wedding," he said dully.

"Will you really? Oh, Harry!" She began to kiss his cheek, sliding over to his lips, but he pulled away.

"But if this marriage is going to work, you have to stop getting angry every five seconds."

"I can do that."

"Promise?"

"Promise, promise, swear."

"Good."

- -

Note from the author:

Thank you soooo much to Dani2606, who actually reviewed my story the other day. That's so awesome. I know it's weird to be all excited about just three reviews, but I love all of you who reviewed—Kate Andromeda, Nemi Jade!

:D I'm not really used to getting reviews, so it's really cool that you'd review.

Keep them coming!! I'm going to keep writing forever and ever.

(Oh and the thing with David and Natalie will be revealed in the next chapter. I mean, it'll be revealed why she's bleeding.  Sorry for the suspense there.)

THANK YOU!!


End file.
